


Wrung Out, Wore Down

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's just finished the week from hell (complete with four midterms and never a skipped practice) and all he wants is to sleep. Only the apartment is a mess, so he starts cleaning with a heavy heart. But maybe he can rest his eyes for just a minute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrung Out, Wore Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for domestic fluff, sorry, lol

Kagami groaned as he finally closed the door behind him, leaning back against the door and closing his eyes tiredly. God, it’d been a week from hell for sure. He’d had four mid-terms in the last two days, along with a meeting with his group about their final project due in a month and had just gotten home from a three hour basketball practice. He was exhausted. His eyes slid back open and he groaned again, eyes nearly watering in self-pity. 

His apartment was an absolutely mess. Dirty clothes were strung about, whether his or Aomine’s he wasn’t sure; some mixture, most likely. There was a couple empty pizza boxes on the coffee table surrounded by empty soda cans— _not_ how he liked his apartment, mind you, but he’d had little time in the last week to do much more than go to class, study, and practice—and as he stepped further in to peek into the kitchen, he bit back a whimper at the stack of dishes in the sink waiting to be scrubbed. He sighed, defeated, knowing he wasn’t going to be getting his much longed for sleep, not so long as his apartment was in this state. 

Kagami mechanically went about gathering clothes, setting a load on to wash before moving to gather up the trash littering the living room. Normally he’d be cursing Aomine out for leaving such a mess, but he knew at least half of it was his and that the other had had just as busy a week as he had. Aomine was a messy person generally, but he knew how much Kagami hated it and he at least made an effort most of the time to keep things fairly clean. 

Still, Kagami felt his limbs dragging slowly as he fought to keep his eyes open even while standing on his feet. He jumped as he heard the washer go off, moving to put the clothes into the dryer and to start another load in the washer before returning to his earlier job of trash collection. He adamantly avoided looking at the stack of dishes in the sink, hoping they’d disappear on their own. He hated doing the dishes. 

When the dryer buzzed, he was almost done with tidying up and wanted any excuse to avoid starting the dishes. He went to collect them, head getting dizzy as he bent down and then put them in the basket. Finally he just sat on his heels, tiredly pulling clothes from the inside and piling them up on the door, planning to slide them all into the basket at once. 

Kagami sighed at the warm brush of dry clothes, sinking forward and breathing in the clean smell, body relaxing. He loved the feel of clothes just out of the dryer. They were so warm and smelled so good. He could sit here just for a second, let his eyes rest as he postponed doing the dishes for a few minutes longer… 

\-----break----- 

When Aomine got home, it was around nine and he was beginning to feel the last week catch up with him. Thankfully he’d only had one mid-term—Kagami had been swamped with four, poor idiot—but he had had to pull a lot of extra shifts at the café on campus since a lot of people had been out for exams. He was going to enjoy his paycheck though, so it was fine. As he stepped into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, he wasn’t surprised to see the living room had been cleaned up a bit; after all, the redhead had headed back right after practice which was hours ago while Aomine had had to work. Kagami couldn’t stand the mess that always accumulated during midterms and finals’ week and always cleaned it first thing. Still, he was a bit surprised to see that he hadn’t been finished. Had he been distracted by something? 

“Taiga?” Aomine called out, frowning when there was no answer. Had he gone out or something? 

Stepping further into the apartment and dropping his bag by the hallway, he began his search, peeking into the kitchen to see it had been hardly touched and then moving to look into their bedroom, surprised to see Kagami was not in there. 

“Taiga?” Aomine called again, moving down the hall just to check by the laundry. He paused when he reached the door, smile creeping up on his face. 

Kagami was sitting on the floor, face pressed into a load of clean laundry with his arms wrapped around the bundle. Aomine shook his head, chuckling quietly and digging his phone out of his pocket. He _had _to take a picture of this; his boyfriend was too cute sometimes. Snapping the picture and checking it to make sure it captured the appropriate level of adorableness, he stepped further into the room and knelt, carefully maneuvering Kagami’s head onto his shoulder and his arms around his neck before wrapping his arms around the other. His hands cupped Kagami’s ass and breathed in a deep breath before lifting the heavy redhead up, cradling his legs carefully to keep them from dropping like stones and startling the other awake. His back disagreed with his load but he ignored it, knowing he held the most precious thing he could ever carry and locking his arms to keep from dropping the slumbering man. He moved to their bedroom slowly, smiling despite the strain on his muscles as Kagami’s arms tightened around him and the redhead mumbled something under his breath before nuzzling further into his neck.__

 _Too cute_ , Aomine thought, slowly sitting Kagami on the bed and carefully pulling his arms from around his neck. He laid the redhead onto his side, curled around Aomine’s pillow—which he buried his face in with a sleepy smile (Aomine also got a picture of that)—before easing out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click. 

Nodding to himself, Aomine went back to the laundry room, figuring he’d pick up where the redhead had left off. 

\-----break----- 

Kagami woke up a few hours later, blinking slowly as he tried to figure out where he was. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to remember what happened. 

_I must have fallen asleep by the dryer,_ he thought, before sitting up. _Then why am I in the bedroom?_

It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together and Kagami couldn’t help but smile, an expression that grew as he heard the quiet sound of the TV going in the living room. He stood and stretching, yawning widely, before stepping out of the room. 

“You awake, Sleepy-Head?” Aomine teased lightly as he stepped into the room. The other was lying on the couch and watching some anime. 

“Thanks for carrying me to bed,” Kagami murmured, voice still husky from sleep, and he leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to Aomine’s lips. The blue-haired man smirked, hand coming up to brush through red locks lightly. 

“Anytime,” he breathed, leaning up and snatching one more kiss before Kagami pulled away, chuckling lightly and ruffling Aomine’s blue hair. 

“Just let me finish cleaning up and I’ll fix dinner,” Kagami announced, stepping into the room and freezing, eyes wide as he took in the clean kitchen. 

“Already taken care of,” Aomine murmured, suddenly behind him, and his hands settled on Kagami’s hips while his chin rested on his shoulder. “Figured you deserved a break.” 

Kagami smiled happily, turning his head to kiss Aomine a second time—deeper this time. They both jumped when the doorbell rang. 

“Oh, that’s probably the food,” Aomine announced, heading for the door and swiping up his wallet from the table on the way. 

“You ordered delivery?” Kagami asked. 

“Well yeah,” Aomine threw over his shoulder, smiling. “You’ve been working hard all week, Taiga. Just rest a bit.” 

The older man felt warmth in his chest as he finally took a seat on the couch, stretching one leg out over the cushions. Aomine returned moments later with multiple containers of food, dropping them on the coffee table before sitting at the opposite end, throwing one of his own legs over Kagami’s and sending him a smirk. Kagami snorted, though he did pull his other leg up and let Aomine easily intertwine their legs while they both reached for some food. And then it became a peaceful night of just enjoying the other’s quiet presence, eyes alternating from watching the TV to watching the other with no rhyme or reason. Sometimes they’d meet each other’s gazes and just smile at each other, happy to have made it through another hellish week where they’d barely seen the other. After they finished, they both cleaned up before switching the TV off and heading to bed. 

“Missed you,” Aomine drawled sleepily as Kagami curled around his frame, arm wrapping around the darker boy’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“Missed you too,” Kagami returned, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Aomine’s neck. “Thank you for cleaning up,” he added. 

“Only for you, Taiga,” Aomine murmured, eyes already closed and quickly heading to sleep. “Anything for you.” 

Kagami smiled affectionately, happily, snuggling as close as he could before following the other into sleep.


End file.
